Skip to the Good Part!
by The Age of Millennium
Summary: He loves me...except probably not. That's exactly how Kitty feels about her new summer crush Kai, but his eyes are probably on Popuri...and to be honest the barehanded fishing left the wrong impression. A continuation of BloodRiotYagami's "Send Me an Angel Right Now".
1. Drunken Confessions

A/N:Hello everybody! I'm so soooo sorry I haven't done anything lately but life has been rather hectic. This is a story originally done by BloodRiotYagami and it's one of my absolute favorites. Sadly it's only two chapters and after three years of no update I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Please go and read the original here:(s/5728681/1/Send-Me-An-Angel-Right-Now). This is something I wouldn't usually do or even condone (because "to each their own" story)—but I really really have a love for this story and I want to see it have some sort of closure. If he sends me any notification (because I'm under the assumption he's abandoned the account) then I'll stop—but until then I hope I can do this story justice!

Side Note: BRY said that the characters were in their twenties, but I'm making Popuri nineteen. It makes more sense for her to be a bit younger than everyone else. Plus in Japan girls can get married at sixteen as opposed to some countries so it's not as far-fetched as _some_ (not all) people would like to make it out to be. Also, Kitty has purple eyes in game. Not blue ones. Claire (the blonde farmer) is the one with blue eyes.

* * *

_**K**_itty didn't even want to get up, but Stealth kept making too much noise. On this "fine" morning she awoke to the pitter-patter of the rain—as well as a headache that hit her the moment she sat up. She assumed yesterday's...incident hadn't left her unscathed. Her hand shot up to her forehead and she realized she was a bit feverish—but she didn't think it was bad enough to go to the clinic for. After all, she needed to preserve what little money she had despite Hardy's kind offers of,"Stop by anytime!" Not to mention the first time she talked to him she thought he was in his boxers...The embarrassment lingered like the ominous clouds overhead.

Forcing herself up, she slowly got dressed and braced herself for the rain. Her umbrella was old and tattered (due to Stealth feeling "creative") so it was useless to bring it. She would just have to pray her immune system was strong enough to endure a few drops of rain. To her surprise, it wasn't much cooler than it usually was so the rain was only good for free labor. She fed her chickens as quickly as possible (they were pissy since she was late) and stumbled back inside. She managed to pour herself a glass of water and downed it like there was no tomorrow. She also found some cold medicine and just barely managed to make it back to bed after taking it. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes, just kicked off her shoes, and then her eyelids started to feel heavy.

_After everything that's happened...I wonder if I should reconsider Summer being my favorite season._

* * *

Yesterday's incident wouldn't leave Kai's head. Despite the neutral Inn colors and the few accents he brought along himself, the gray skies magnified his internal struggles rendering any calming effect useless. Groaning for the millionth time that morning, he sat up and looked straight out the window. He could get over the fact that Kitty lied—how it all ended was punishment enough—but not over her words. He had always known that Popuri liked him which admittedly made him happier than it should have. He knew that a relationship was on the verge of impossible due to Rick—and Lillia's illness didn't help. Kitty on the other hand...was one _fine _farmer. When he had first heard the news from Ruby and Nami he automatically assumed she'd be plain—kinda like his friend Claire—but she had a lot of personality and despite her clothes, her features were quite lovely. He couldn't help but notice how he would perk up a bit more with her around reminiscent of Popuri. It had only been a week, true, but still there was just...something about her that stood out. Whether it was her dazzling purple eyes, her weird parted pony-tail, or her lack of patience—he was attracted. He wouldn't call it love though. He wasn't even sure if it was like...but it was _something_ and that bothered him. Due to the rain, he didn't have his stall to distract him from the matter and he didn't feel like walking around. A part of him was afraid to run into Kitty, but he also just didn't feel like talking—which was everyone in the Valley's favorite past-time. He sighed heavily as he laid back down on his blue futon.

_I'll just stop by the bar later...A couple of rounds and a chat with Muffy always does me some good...Maybe she'll have an answer to this..._

* * *

To his surprise, there was _no one _there! Only Muffy quietly polishing glasses and looking as lovely as always. She pushed back a blonde curl and her expression changed from pained to excited. Kai was _always_ welcome in her book. He smiled and sat down directly in front of her.

"Hey...Did somebody finally get food poisoning from your _wonderful_ bar food?"

"Ha ha. _Very _funny Kai. You're early...and Griffin's not feeling too well. He'll be up in a little while so I'm handling the early birds."

"Well then, how about I keep you company? It's not polite to leave a lovely lady here alone—especially with _that_ crew."

Kai looked away annoyed and Muffy giggled.

"They don't mean any harm...Everything's half off tonight by the way."

"Great!"

Kai slammed 2,000 gold on the counter.

"I've got something...personal I need to talk to you about. Get something for yourself while we're at it. My treat."

Muffy raised an eyebrow. Kai usually didn't push himself like this. This was _big._

* * *

_It's 8:30...At night...At least my head has stopped pounding..._

Kitty got up and felt her forehead. She still had a slight fever, but for the most part she was feeling better. Her stomach suddenly growled loud enough to scare Cassie who was on her lap. Remembering her usual breakfast of plain bread had been neglected, she decided to go fetch something. Lacking chicken soup, she decided to go for the next best thing for her soul—beer. However, she quickly filled Stealth's and Cassie's dishes after getting a death look from Stealth before exiting the house. (It left her contemplating who was scarier:Stealth or her chickens?) The rain had let up just enough for her to run (more like fast "drunk walk") to the Blue Bar. She practically was gasping for air when she got there—and what she saw zapped the rest of her oxygen.

A drunken Kai and Muffy.

Alone.

Unlike the rest of the Valley girls, Kitty viewed Muffy in a better light. She wasn't a bimbo like people made her out to be—but a victim. Men of _all _ages hit on her and there was only so much one could do. Looking at the scenery was how Muffy relieves stress, but Kitty knew that Muffy was still hurting on the inside. She had caught her crying a few times and Kitty wasn't sure whether or not it was for an ex-lover or because Rock (and everyone else) wouldn't stop flirting with her.

Tonight, however, Kitty was questioning Muffy's status.

* * *

Someone was coming...she heard the footsteps. Her savior!

...Or not.

Kitty burst through the door, entirely out of breath, and she looked worse than Muffy had ever seen. Muffy could've sworn that it looked like Kitty had a fever, but decided not to push the matter. She _knew_ how Kitty got. They were practically best friends after all. After getting over her initial shock...Kitty walked over them skeptically.

_This is _**BAD**_..._Muffy thought to herself. She decided to play it cool though.

"Hey Kitty, what's shaking?"

"Kitty! I knew I would see you again soon."

"Hey Kai...Muffy."

Kitty stared at Kai a bit longer than she should have. It wasn't a lovey-dovey stare—more like she was debating how sober he was.

"One Bodiaid please."

"Coming right up..."

Muffy slid the drink over to Kitty. All three of them were silent. Kitty's head was bobbing up and down slightly as she silently counted Kai's empty drink glasses. Kitty then noticed Muffy's red drink beside her.

"Is that a new drink?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"Nawww...I decided to make it for her! We're good friends and I thought she might like it while we were chatting." Kai piped up.

Muffy mentally facepalmed herself.

"Enough about that! You know Popuri's brother...Rick right?" He turned to Kitty with a solemn look and hiccuped a bit. Kitty just nodded.

"Well...he's been hasslin' me! He _always _does that whenever I try and talk to her. Seriously...she's nineteen now _not_ nine! She's allowed to have FRIENDS! Every time...*hic* I seeee him...I just want to punch him in his face!"

As soon as he said that, he slammed the glass down simultaneously. There was another rumble of thunder outside.

_Annnd now he's angry. Great. _Muffy thought with a sigh.

"Enough about Rick, Kai. You'll only upset yourself. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm. Kitty, why don't you tell Kai a farm story?" Muffy cut in.

Kitty just stared at her blankly before turning her gaze towards Kai. He had gone from angry to intrigued just that quickly. Muffy noticed that Kai looked...a little _too _interested which gave her even more reasons to be worried.

"I'm not sure Kai...would be interested in anything like that. The only thing interesting to tell would be that my chickens are evil annnd I'm pretty sure they'll peck my eyes out if I ever forget to feed them."

Kai laughed and Muffy shook her head.

"Well _that's _pretty interesting. Maybe they only like Popuri. She's...super sweet after all."

Kai looked over at the stereo next to Muffy and turned it on. He then downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

"Come on Kitty! Dance with me!"

"Um...Kai I don't think-"

The blonde was too late. Kai had yanked Kitty up and started twirling her all around the bar. The poor girl looked like she was going to hurl. The scene would have been funny if it weren't for Kai's dangerous drunk waltzing. If you could even call it a waltz. He had bumped both himself and Kitty into the wall and a few glasses. Muffy had tried to get them to stop, but Kai freed one of his hands, twirled her around, and sent her spinning back to her post. The bar was a bit of a mess when they were both through and the stereo had conveniently found its way to the floor. The alcohol was clearly taking the toll on Kai by this point as his eyes scanned Kitty's body. Kitty was too dizzy to notice any of this. Muffy was the same, but the Blue Bar was becoming more clear.

"...Kit *hic* ty...*hic* you're comin' home with me. Enjoy the drink...Muffy!"

Kai scooped up Kitty and carried her out of the bar. Kitty stretched out one arm and mouthed for Muffy to help her. Muffy was screaming for Griffin in response, but got no answer. She wasn't strong enough to subdue a drunken Kai so she prayed for her friend's safety.

* * *

After nearly being dropped on the stairs, Kitty found herself in Kai's room. It wasn't half bad and fairly clean for a guy. She could have done without being kidnapped though. On top of that she was _still_ hungry. Her head wasn't clear though, and she still felt like she was going to be sick. Escape didn't look so hot. Kai did though, despite his drunken stupor. He "gently" plopped her down in his blue futon and crawled in beside her.

"Y'know...I was...talking to Muffy about you and Popuri..."

"Yeah?"

"Annnnd...I realized that I think I might like you."

He hiccuped and then kissed Kitty.

On the lips.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

Kitty didn't really kiss him back. She couldn't really comprehend the situation at hand. She was too feverish and too shocked. Luckily for her, Kai stopped there and cuddled her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke. It was early...too early. He looked over at the clock. 6:30. He usually didn't get up until around seven. Close enough he supposed. He stopped suddenly. He looked over to see a sleeping girl beside him. Brown hair...awkward pony tail...Kitty. Kitty was in his bed. He almost jumped. _Why was she there?!_ He tried to remember, but last night was a blur. He concluded that the half off sale was too much for him and that he must have overdone it. He usually knew when to quit. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he gently shook Kitty. The girl awoke quickly. Her head shot up as she looked at him.

"...I guess last night wasn't a dream." She said softly.

"...Please tell me nothing happened." Kai said as his voice cracked slightly.

"You don't remember? Have you sobered up yet?" Kitty asked slowly.

He noticed the brunette looked slightly feverish, but he would deal with that later. Her smirk was more bothersome.

* * *

She awoke to firm hands shaking her. Her eyes flew open. She looked around the room before her eyes finally settled on Kai. She blinked again and this time her head shot up quickly. Last night was a reality. A painful, painful reality.

"...I guess last night wasn't a dream." She thought aloud.

"...Please tell me nothing happened." Kai replied as he voice cracked slightly.

She had never thought in a million years that she would see him lose his cool. He was trying to keep his composure, but his voice told her otherwise.

"You don't remember? Have you sobered up yet?" Kitty said slowly.

She accidentally let out a smirk. She could use this to her advantage. He didn't look too pleased.

"KITTY!" He snapped.

The girl sighed and stood up.

"You're _so _forceful."

He blushed slightly.

"I...I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that—"

The door slammed against the wall and both of them turned around to greet a surprised Nami. Now Nami and Kitty were great friends. It hadn't started out that way since both girls could turn from tranquil to burning infernos in an instant. However, after they had both settled down they developed a certain respect for each other and became fast friends. That friendship wasn't going to last the hour if Nami didn't get a suitable explanation.

"I can explain Nami..." Kitty blurted out.

"Oh you had _better _start explaining yourself before _I_-"

"Relax Nami. Nothing happened last night...Right Kitty?" Kai said nervously as he cut the red-head off mid-sentence.

Kitty nodded slowly.

"He's right...He saw I wasn't feeling too well and decided to take me home...only I ended up here instead because it was closer. He didn't want to wake anyone up so he said I could sleep _next _to him." Kitty said calmly.

Nami's wild blue eyes returned to their usual state of bored tranquility.

"...Oh. Well then...sorry for the misunderstanding. Next time...just get Ruby okay Kai?"

"Don't worry Nami I—"

_BAM!_

Kitty's body betrayed her as the world became a black void. She could hear faint voices that were quickly subdued.

_I...just wanted a beer and some nachos._


	2. The Morning After

_**K**_itty awoke to a familiar room. It was spinning so she couldn't make out _exactly _where she was, but she knew it wasn't anywhere suspicious. As she became more awake, she felt a presence on her left hand. She turned her head. Kai. Her face grew warmer.

_Why is _**he**_ here?_

Kai must have heard her stir because he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy-head. You gave us quite a scare there." He said.

"I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly.

It was unlike her to do _anything_ sheepishly. They had only known each other a few days, and yet this guy already had her feeling so many emotions she didn't think was possible. Or maybe it was the fever. She didn't know and she didn't care. The room had finally stopped spinning and she felt well enough to sit up. She realized she had somehow made it to the Clinic. Kai's face went from calm to panicked in a split second, and he gently pushed her back down.

"Whoa there! Hardy said no moving for a while. Celia's watered your crops and Popuri's subduing your chickens. You've got nothing to worry about."

Kitty's heart fell when she heard Popuri's name. She knew she should be grateful for the help, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be happy about it. Celia on the other hand was a different story. The girl was too nice for her own good. Kitty felt like she was a person you had to keep an eye on. Karen felt the same way, and thanks to some intervention from Celia, that's the true explanation of how they became friends. That and forcibly being a loyal customer to both of them.

Kitty accidentally let out a sigh. With Popuri here Kai would probably leave her soon. Kai's worried glance returned.

"Are you alright?"

"...Yeah. I feel fine now. Shouldn't you be at the stand?"

"I'm taking a day off. It's cloudy anyway, and not many people come when it's cloudy."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"You would think."

Silence.

It was a painful, clumsy, and awkward silence. It lasted about five minutes due to neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Kai broke the silence with:

"Promise me you won't go barehanded fishing again?"

"Promise _me _you won't drunkenly spin me around the bar again?"

Kai blinked a few times.

"What...on _earth _happened last night?"

Kitty sighed. He had (probably) brought her to the clinic so now they were even-ish. There wasn't a whole lot of point in holding it over his head.

"Well...I walked into the bar to find you drunk off your rocker with Muffy. We all chatted for a bit before you decided to do some drunken waltz with me—and Muffy for an instant—annnnd you decided to take me home as your trophy wife."

He hid his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"So what happened at the Inn?"

Kitty's face went red and she tried to turn away from him. Kai uncovered his face and watched her worriedly.

"...Are you feeling sick or...did _that _happen?"

"N-nothing happened! It's just like I said this morning."

"You'd be more convincing if you'd actually look at me."

More emotions...Too many emotions. It was too much. It was simply too much for her to handle. She was going to _burst._ Between the fever and last night's...events...to _Popuri _to—

"Kitty?! Are you crying? Was it _that _bad?"

"Nothing happened alright! Just leave." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Not until—"

"I _know _you don't want to be here right now. You probably want to be with Popuri!" She snapped.

His eyes narrowed. He looked thoroughly annoyed. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"You know something...Popuri isn't the _only _person I care about."

She blushed at this.

"Don't play games with me Kai!"

"I'm not. I'm sober now so none of that. ...You're not so bad, you know?"

He stood up to leave.

"I should let—"

"Wait! You...you kissed me."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Come again?"

"Last night."

It was his turn to blush. He quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry about last night...I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to—"

"Meet me tomorrow at the stand. I'll have lunch, but only if you're feeling better. If not, I'll come to _you_."

"...I'll be there. I'll bring the towel too." She said quietly.

He waved goodbye and strolled out of the Clinic with the blush still fresh on his face. He gave a deep sigh.

_I can't believe that happened...I can't believe_ _**anything **that's happened but...I need to make sure this is real. Do I genuinely like her or is it just a simple attraction and nothing more? _

He looked over towards the pathway to Kitty's farm.

_...What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Alright, this was just a short segway for the next chapter. Sorry if anyone thinks it's too short. Next chapter will be longer with hi-jinks, so I hope you'll continue to read and review!

-Millie


End file.
